Blind Date
by Lovara
Summary: Kris tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Zitao pada acara kencan buta yang diadakan oleh Baekhyun. Kris lebih tidak menduga lagi saat ia terbangun dan berada di kamar Zitao. KrisTao Fanfic. Yaoi. Nc. Oneshoot. Exo Fanfic. Spesial for KTHS Grup Line.


**Blind Date**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: M !**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Kris tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Zitao pada acara kencan buta yang diadakan oleh Baekhyun. Kris lebih tidak menduga lagi saat ia terbangun dan berada di kamar Zitao.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**A/N: Remake dari Manga Yaoi tapi judulnya lupa :3 Gak sepenuhnya remake, hanya beberapa saja :3 **

Kris membuka matanya pelan. Ia mengerang saat merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, sepertinya semalam ia terlalu banyak minum. Kris menatap heran kamar yang ia tempati ini, seingat dia kamarnya tidak seperti ini yang penuh dengan hiasan panda. Bahkan beberapa boneka panda berserakan di lantai. Saat Kris coba bangun, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja manis dengan balutan bathrobe putih.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ge?" tanya namja itu saat melihat Kris tengah menatapnya.

"Zitao?" ucap Kris pelan.

"Maaf membawamu ke rumahku, karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu Ge. Semalam kau mabuk berat" ujar Zitao.

Kris masih terdiam sambil menatap Tao. Sepertinya Kris masih menata ingatannya tentang semalam.

**...**

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Kris, apa kau mau datang nanti malam?" sapa Chanyeol.

Kris yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Kris sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baekhyun akan mengadakan pesta nanti malam, dia bilang aku harus datang membawa teman" jawab Chanyeol.

"Pesta apa? Baekhyun ulang tahun?"

"Semacam kencan buta. Baekhyun juga akan mengajak teman-temannya"

"Dan kau mau datang karena ada Baekhyun?" tebak Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sudah satu semester ini Chanyeol coba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Kris~ Ku mohon kau datang nanti malam" rengek Chanyeol membuat Kris ingin memukul wajahnya dengan ensiklopedia.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minggu ini tugasku sangat banyak" tolak Kris halus.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lesu. "Padahal ku dengar Zitao dari jurusan seni juga akan datang nanti malam"

"Jam berapa nanti malam?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar.

**...**

Malamnya Chanyeol dan Kris memasuki sebuah bar kecil. Bar ini terletak didalam sebuah gang yang cukup gelap. Setelah menunjukkan kartu identitas bahwa mereka sudah cukup umur untuk memasuki bar ini, Chanyeol langsung mencari sang pujaan hati.

Rupanya Baekhyun sudah memesan sebuah ruangan untuk pesta mereka. Kris melihat ada Jongin dan Sehun dari Jurusan seni, tapi dia tidak melihat Zitao. Jika Chanyeol berbohong Zitao akan datang, Kris sudah berencana akan menggantung Chanyeol di pintu gerbang kampus.

Kris merutuk saat Chanyeol sudah asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Jongin juga tengah asik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dari jurusan ekonomi. Dan Sehun yang entah membicarakan apa dengan Luhan sehingga mereka tertawa bersama.

Cklek...

Yang ditunggu Kris akhirnya datang juga. Zitao datang terlambat. Kris memperhatikan Zitao yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Zitao meminta maaf karena datang terlambat malam ini.

"Maaf Hyung, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, kami baru saja datang" ujar Baekhyun.

Karena hanya bagian sofa disebelah Kris yang kosong, maka Zitao menjatuhkan bokong seksinya disebelah Kris.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka Kris Ge akan mengikuti acara seperti ini" ucap Zitao ramah.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kris bingung karena mereka baru bertemu secara langsung disini.

"Tentu saja Ge~ siapa yang tidak mengenal kapten tim basket kampus yang selalu sukses membawa pulang piala kemenangan~?" jawab Zitao.

Kris kira Tao mengenalnya secara pribadi.

"Jadi, kau mengambil jurusan apa Ge?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku mengambil jurusan Hukum, kau sendiri?"

Meskipun Kris sudah tahu kalau Zitao mengambil jurusan seni, ini hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Hebat Hyung kudengar dosen di jurusan Hukum sangat menyeramkan. Aku mengambil jurusan seni, tapi lebih ke seni bela diri bukan seni dance seperti Jongin dan Sehun" jawab Tao panjang.

"Seni bela diri?"

"Yap. Aku mengambil wushu, karena sejak kecil aku sudah mempelajari wushu. Lagipula dengan wushu aku bisa menjaga tubuhku agar tetap kencang"

Untuk yang satu ini Kris baru tahu kalau Tao mengambil jurusan seni bela diri.

Malam semakin larut dan pesta yang diadakan Baekhyun semakin menggila. Mereka semua dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol yang keluar bersama Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kris yang tidak tahan dengan alkohol sudah merasa pusing sejak gelas ke dua. Ia hanya bisa meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lemas. Zitao, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih betah menghabiskan minuman mereka. Luhan sudah sama seperti Kris sekarang.

"Ge..."

Kris merasa ada yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata pelan dan mendapati Tao yang sedang menatapnya. Ruangan tempat mereka berpesta sudah sepi.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Hmmm..."

Kris hanya bergumam menjawabi pertanyaan Tao.

"Gege dimana rumahmu?"

Kris tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Tao karena namja tinggi itu sudah tertidur pulas.

_**Flashback end**_

**...**

Semua ingatan Kris sudah terkumpul dengan rapi. Sekarang ia ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada dikamar Tao.

"Aku akan mandi dulu Ge, kau bisa menikmati sarapanmu di bawah" ujar Tao lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kris masih terdiam. Mungkinkah ini kesempatan emas yang Tuhan berikan padanya? Kris berada di rumah orang yang ia suka selama ini. Chanyeol juga pernah mengatakan kalau ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Zitao, Kris harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Berbekal nasehat dari Chanyeol, Kris langsung bangkit dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Beruntung, karena Tao tidak mengunci kamar mandinya.

"Oh kau ingin menggunakan toilet Ge?" tanya Tao menyadari Kris yang masuk.

Kris menatap tubuh polos Tao yang basah karena guyuran air shower. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun karena Kris mencium aroma wangi. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang memunggunginya.

Grep...

Tao tersentak saat Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gege? Apa yang kau lakukan?" berontak Tao.

"Diam dan nikmati saja Tao~"

Kris mulai mengecup leher Tao dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat mencolok.

"Ngghhh..." satu desahan muncul dari bibir kucing Tao. Kris semakin semangat untuk mengukur tanda itu.

"Aahh..."

Kris mulai memilin kedua nipple Tao, bibirnya masih sibuk mengukir tanda pada leher Tao. Tao sedikit memiringkan lehernya seolah mempermudah Kris untuk membuat tanda pada lehernya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibagian belakangnya. Rupanya milik Kris sudah terbangun. Dengan sengaja Tao mengesekkan bagian belakangnya dengan milik Kris yang masih tertutup celana.

"Aaaaahhhh..." geram Kris merasakan nikmat.

Tao tersenyum, ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kris. Miliknya sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Kris segera menyambar bibir Tao dengan rakus. Tao mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mhh..." suara desahan kedua nya menjadi latar.

Tangan Kris tidak mau tinggak diam, ia meremas bokong berisi milik Tao membuat pemiliknya mendesah dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Tangan Tao perlahan membuka kancing kemeja yang Kris pakai dan membuangnya sembarangan, ia kemudian mengelus gundukan besar pada selangkangan Kris.

"_Besar sekali"_ batin Tao saat merasakan milik Kris dalam tangannya.

Kris membantu Tao melepaskan celana panjang dan boxer yang ia pakai. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Tao mengocok miliknya bersamaan dengan milik Kris. Membuat keduanya mengeram nikmat.

Jari panjang Kris menyusuri bongkahan pantat milik Tao dan mengelus pelan hole Tao.

"Ungghh... Ge..."

Tao mendesah hebat saat satu jari Kris masuk kedalam holenya.

"Aahhh..."

Tao mencengkram pundak Kris karena Kris memasukkan dua jarinya.

"Menyukainya...?" tanya Kris masih terus mengerjai hole Tao dengan jarinya.

"Ngghhh... Yaahhh..." jawab Tao sambil mendesah.

Milik Kris dibawah sana sudah sangat keras. Ditambah dengan Tao yang merapatkan tubuhnya, semakin membuat Kris kecil segera ingin dipuaskan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Tao..." bisik Kris pelan.

Kris lalu membalikkan tubuh Tao dan membuatnya menungging. Hole milik Tao terpampang didepan mata Kris. Kris menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya dengan hole Tao.

"Masuk... Kan... Ge..."

"Hng? Kau ingin apa sayang?" tanya Kris yang masih menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya.

"Aaaah... Masukan... Ngggh... Milikmu..."

Jleb...

Kris menghentakkan miliknya denga kasar.

"Aaaahhhh..." desah Tao nikmat saat milik Kris memasukinya.

"Uuhhh... Sempit..." Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kencang.

"Faster... Ge... Nnnghhh..."

Tao membawa tangan Kris untuk memanjakan miliknya yang menggantung bebas. Tangan besar Kris mulai memanjakan milik Tao dan kejantanannya memenuhi hole ketat Tao.

"Aahh... Aaahh..."

"Sial... Kau sangat... Ketat..."

Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan. Tubuh Tao tersentak hebat saat Kris semakin menaikkan tempo genjotannya.

"Lebih cepat... Ge... Aku... Hampir..."

Crot...

Cairan milik Tao keluar mengotori dinding kamar mandi. Kris berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Tao menikmati masa orgasmenya. Tao merasa kecewa saat Kris mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kemarilah Tao..."

Kris duduk diatas pinggiran bathup yang cukup lebar. Seolah paham, Tao mendekati Kris dan langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Kris. Kris mulai mengecupi punggung telanjang Tao. Tangannya memilin kedua nipple Tao dengan lembut. Milik Tao kembali bangun dengan rangsangan dari Kris.

"Ngghhh... Ge..."

"Iya sayang..."

Kris semakin gencar memilin nipple Tao. Tao sendiri mengocok miliknya yang menganggur.

"Aaahhh... Aahhhh..."

Tao mendesah karena Kris mulai menciumi belakang telinganya.

"Ride Me... Honey..." bisik Kris sensual.

Tao sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, ia mencari posisi yang pas agar kejantanan milik Kris bisa langsung masuk kedalam holenya.

Jleb...

"Nnngghh..."

Kris dan Tao sama-sama menggeram nikmat. Tao mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Milik Kris yang sudah sangat keras kembali memenuhi hole ketat miliknya.

"Nnngghhh... Good Job... Baby..." desah Kris saat hole Tao memijat miliknya.

"Aaaahhh... Ge..."

Kris membantu Tao menaik-turunkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanan Kris dilahap habis oleh hole Tao.

"Nnnghhh... Faster... Lebih cepat... Aaaaahhh... Aaaahhh..."

Kris merasa miliknya akan mengeluarkan cairannya sebentar lagi.

"Ge... Aku hampir... Nnnghhhh..."

"Bersama sayang..."

"Aaaahhhh..."

Crot Crot

Cairan milik Tao mengotori lantai kamar mandi dan milik Kris memenuhi hole Tao. Keduanya segera membersihkan diri setelah melakukan kegiatan panas itu selama hampir 2 jam.

**...**

Sejak saat itu kedua nya terlihat sangat dekat. Kris selalu menemani Tao latihan wushu diruang latihan. Beberapa kali juga mereka saling menginap dirumah satu sama lain.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kedua temannya ini.

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum misterius.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena baik Kris dan Tao sama-sama tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" tanya Kris.

"Dia sibuk dengan anggota band. Mereka bilang akan tampil pada acara festival bulan depan" jawab Baekhyun lesu.

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan Kris dan Tao yang sudah mirip seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Kris menyeka sisa saus spagheti yang menempel di sudut bibir Tao. Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat Kris mulai mengulum bibir bawah Tao dengan ganas. Meskipun meja yang mereka tempati ini berada disudut ruangan, tetap saja ini masih tempat umum.

"Yah ! cari tempat kalian sendiri" teriak Baekhyun.

kris tersenyum lebar.

"Sial, kalian membuatku hard sekarang" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ Aku membutuhkanmu~" rengek Baekhyun yang langsung menghubungi Chanyeol.

**...**

Brak...

Pintu rumah Kris tertutup dengan kasar.

"Mmhh... Aaahhh..."

Bunyi kecipak dan suara desahan halus langsung memenuhi ruang tamu Kris. Tao dengan penuh nafsu melucuti pakaian Kris dan mendudukkan namja tampan itu diatas sofa. Tao berjongkok didepan Kris saat kejantanan Kris sudah berdiri tegak.

"Nnnghhh..."

Kris merasakan nikmat saat tangan Tao mengocok miliknya dengan tempo lambat.

"Masukan sayang..."

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Tao langsung memasukan milik Kris yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmhh... Mmhh..." suara getaran dari mulut Tao semakin membuat Kris merasa nikmat. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Aaaahhh... Yyaahh... Seperti itu... Baby..."

Tao mendongak dan melihat Kris menikmati service darinya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ngghhh..."

Tao merasa milik Kris berkedut didalam mulutnya.

Crot Crot

Cairan orgasme Kris memenuhi mulut Tao. Kris menarik Tao untuk berdiri dan langsung menciumnya.

"Sekarang giliran Gege..."

Kris membuka semua pakaian Tao dengan cepat. Ia menidurkan Tao diatas sofa dan membuka kedua kaki Tao dengan lebar. Milik Tao sudah sepenuhnya bangun, begitu juga dengan miliknya yang kembali bangun hanya karena melihat tubuh mulus Tao.

"Nngghh... Gege..."

Tao sengaja menggoda Kris dengan memilin nipplenya sendiri dengan tatapan sayu.

"Menggoda Gege huum?!"

Kris menyingkirkan tangan Tao dan menggantinya dengan tangannya memilin nipple Tao.

"Annihhh... Aaaahh... Hanya saja... Nnghh... Bagaimana dengan... Status hubungan kita... Nngghh" Tao kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kris memilin nipplenya dan menggesekkan milik mereka dibawah sana.

"Kau milik Gege Tao. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki mu selain Gege..."

Kris mencium kening Tao dengan lembut. Tao tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Kris.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tao masih tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menjadi kekasih Gege sejak kita melakukannya pertama kali di rumahmu sayang..."

Tao merona jika mengingat hal itu.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan yang tertunda ini?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao.

"Tentu saja" balas Tao.

**...**

Kris memasukkan nipple Tao kedalam mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan lincah menjilati nipple Tao yang sudah hard.

"Aaaahhh Ge..."

Desahan Tao sudah seperti musik yang merdu untuk Kris. Ciuman Kris turun kebawah, ia mengecup perut datar Tao yang terbentuk karena latihan wushu.

"Masukkan... Ge..." pinta Tao saat Kris hanya menciumi pahanya dan melewatkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri.

Kris memasukkan milik Tao kedalam mulutnya. Tao mencengkram rambut pirang Kris untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat.

"Oohhh... Nngghhh..."

Jemari panjang Kris menyusuri pantat Tao dan menggoda hole sempit yang jadi favoritnya.

"Uunnghhh... Ge... Aaahhh..."

Tao mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, napasnya tersengal pasca orgasme.

Kris membuka lebar kedua paha Tao dan menyiapkan miliknya yang sudah sangat keras. Kris menggesekkan ujung miliknya dengan hole Tao. Tao menggerakkan pinggulnya agar milik Kris segera masuk kedalam holenya.

Perlahan Kris memasukkan ujung kejantannya.

"Aaaahhh..."

Desah keduanya saat semua kejantanan Kris hilang ditelan hole milik Tao.

Kris mengecup kening Tao, lalu mengecup bibir Tao. Kris menggerakkan miliknya dengan pelan, membuat Tao sedikit frustasi.

"Ngghh... Ge... Lebih... Nnghh... Cepat..."

Tao ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kris tersenyum mesum. Dengan brutal ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Plak...

Plak...

Suara dari paha keduanya yang saling beradu.

"Aaahh... Aaahh..."

"Kau... Nnghh... Sempit... Sayang..."

"Nngghh... Terus Geehhh... Aaahhh..."

"Kita sering... Melakukannya... Tapi... Nngghh... Hole mu... Masih sangat... Sempit..."

"Oohhh... Aaahhh... Milikmu... Yang... Nggghh... Besaarrr..."

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao tanpa mengeluarkan miliknyaa. Kris menyukai posisi ini karena bisa menumbuk hole Tao lebih dalam.

"Aaaahhh... Aaaahhh..."

"Nngghh... Mendesah lebih kencang sayang..."

"Unnghh... Krisss Gehhh... Aaaahhh..."

Tao mencengkram pinggiran sofa didepannya dengan kencang. Tubuhnya terayun dengan kencang saat Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar.

"Ooohhh... Geehhh... Akkuhh... Aaaahhhh"

Tao mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Sedangkan Kris masih belum mendapatkan orgasmenya. Kris mengangkat sebelah kaki Tao. Ia mulai melanjutkan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tangannya memijjat milik Tao yang kembali menegang.

"Krisss Geehh..." desah Tao merasakan nikmat pada hole dan juga miliknya.

"Hhmmm... Panggil nama Gege..."

"Yi... Yifan Gehh... Aaahhh... Aaahh..."

Kris merasa miliknya berkedut, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaaahh... Aaahhh..."

"Sebentar... Nnghhh... Lagi sayang..."

"Uunghhh... Yifan Ge... Aku sudah... Tidak... Nnghh... Kuat..."

3 kali hentakan dari Kris dan mereka mendapatkan orgasmenya bersamaan. Orgasme ketiga untuk Tao dan yang pertama untuk Kris.

Tao meletakkan kepalanya pada lengan Kris.

"Aku lelah..." ucapnya pelan.

Sisa cairan milik Kris mengalir dari sela paha Tao.

Kris berdiri dan mengambil kemeja miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada Tao.

"Tidurlah, Gege akan mandi" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Tao.

"Ge..." panggil Tao pelan.

"Iya? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu sayang?"

Tao bangkit dari sofa dan mencium bibir Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yifan Ge..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Zitao sayang..." balas Kris.

**END/TAMAT/KELAR/SELESAI**

**Okelah ini FF terkilat yang daku ketik selama ini -_- ngetiknya Cuma 3 jam bro, jadi maapkan daku kalo jadinya aneh *nyengir sooman***

**Oya terima kasih untuk Jongin, Sehun, Minho, Eunhyuk, Yunho, dan yang paling utama Kris karena berkat trainee dari mereka selama semalam suntuk FF ini bisa tersajikan /? Untuk para reader *dikaplokin uke-ukenya***

**Terima kasih juga untuk Grup Line KTHS yang sukses membuat daku yang polos ini jadi teryadongsisasi *boong banget***

**FF ini dipersembahkan untuk para yadong lovers dan untuk para Kristao shipper, mengingat jarangnya FF Kristao yang rate M dan gak bikin nyesek *ketawa kuda nil***

**Terakhir, boleh minta review dari para yadong lovers dan KTHS sekalian? Kalo gak ada yang review di FF yang akan datang, daku buatin FF rate M castnya Kris sama Sooman. *Acungin katana***

**/SALAM ENCEH/**

**Kris: PADA REVIEW WOEY ! LO SEMUA PENGEN LIAT GUE NC'AN SAMA SOOMAN?! REVIEW YANG PANJANG SEPANJANG GIGI GUE BIAR AUTHORNYA GAK NGAMBEK !**


End file.
